Trip to the Circus
by RJ.33
Summary: Terrible at summaries but have to do it soooo here goes. After Bruce watches a child go through the same traumatic event he went through he vows to help the kid in his time of need. Rated T for language. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Trip to the Circus**

 **NO POV**

"Hey Bruce," I said walking into the CEO's office in the Wayne Enterprises tower.

"Hey Selina, what brings you by," Bruce asked.

"Well I had nothing better to do so I decided to come on by to see my boyfriend," I replied.

"Well then, make yourself comfortable," Bruce replied with a rare hint of happiness in his voice. I walked over to a seat beside his desk and sat down. I kissed him, and then he went back to work. I eventually began to doze off and fell asleep. I woke up about an hour later. "C'mon Selina, we have our date to get to," he said with a smile.

"Alright," I said while getting up. "Where are we going?"

"I had a ball that I needed to attend to so that is the plan,"

"Please can we not go to that?"

"Selina, I have to go to this, even though I don't want to. So if you can find literally any more interesting than going to freaking Lex Luthor's so-called charity event I will do it," he said. Selina giggled, "I literally have no idea what happened but I'll take it. Haly's circus is in town this week. We could go see that."

"Okay let's do it," he said after kissing Selina.

 **Line Break**

 **Bruce's POV**

I saw them fall. I heard the sickening snap of the rope. I heard the crowd scream bloody murder. I heard the way the kid sobbed. I feel like I have just failed. I became Batman to make sure that this kind of event never happened again. But it just happened right before my eyes, and I feel terrible about it. I sprint out of my seat and eventually get to the bottom of the tent. I stop in front of the youngest Grayson. He was small in age and height. He was around 3 foot 6 and had raven hair. He also had the brightest pair of blue eyes you would ever find on a child. He seemed to study Bruce for a moment. He suddenly threw himself into Bruce's arms sobbing uncontrollably. Selina got there right after that and hugged Dick from the side they sat there like that for a while.

 **Line Break**

 **Bruce's POV**

"I am going to adopt him," I said.

"Good Master Wayne. He needs some stability in his life after an incident like that,"

"I am not going to let him become like me,"

"I don't think that anyone will ever be like you Master Wayne,"

Bruce remembered his conversation with Alfred after he decided to adopt the kid, who's name was Richard Grayson. That is why he was sitting in this old, run-down, crappy building listening to this woman bitch about how bad of a child Dick Grayson. "He is a thief and a gypsy. Why would ever want to adopt a kid like that."

"We share life problems. And I don't believe that this kid can ever be as bad as you make him out to be. Just let me adopt him and I'll this so-called bad child off of your hands,' I replied.

"As much as I would like to get rid of that stupid gypsy, I can't give him to you because of your history," she

"Are you fucking kidding me? You would think CPS would be happy to have a kid get adopted. Buuut I guess not. I'll be back asshole."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Damnit!"

"Master Wayne, if you really wish to adopt this child then you are going to have to clean up you language,"

"Sorry Alfred. It's just CPS isn't letting me adopt Richard because of my previous relationships. So pretty much if I want to get adopt him I'll have to get married." Bruce said sadly.

"Master Wayne, if I may, there is a perfect candidate for marriage right in front of you. You have been dating for a year. And you love her; she is also perfect for you. I also think that she wouldn't mind adopting the young master."

"It's not that I don't love her or anything like that. But that will damage the 'Brucie' image and that is will make it much easier to connect me to Batman."

"Master Wayne, I quite frankly don't care that this will make it easier to connect you to Batman. This child has just gone through a horrible tragedy and he deserves to have someone to watch out for him. You are that someone, because you are one of the few people that understand what has happened to him."

I sighed defeated, "Okay Alfred. I'll make ask Selina tomorrow,"

 **LINE BREAK**

"Hey Selina,"

"Hey Bruce, are you okay you look a little off,"

"Yeah I am fine. Selina can you come with me."

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." We walked out of her apartment and over to my new Lamborghini.

"Oh Bruce please tell me this is my surprise," Selina asked.

I chuckled at her statement, "No. The surprise is at home just wait." We clambered into the car and I began to drive towards the Manor. We finally reached their and she followed me into the house. I walked towards my study and she followed me. "Bruce what are we doing in your study," she asked.

"You'll see," I replied as I walked over to the old grandfather clock. I put the hands at 10:49 and then a secret passage to the Batcave appeared. "Follow me," I said. She walked in and I followed behind her. Once she reached the bottom of the steps she stood gaping. "You're Batman,"

"You're Catwoman," I replied with a smirk.

"Well I guess we're even," she replied smirking back.

"I have two things to say to you now,"

"Go ahead," she replied. I got down one knee. This is the moment of truth. I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this. Come on, I am the motherfucking Batman, I can the most hardened criminals out there piss their pants just by giving them a look. Bruce Wayne you can and will this. "Selina Kyle will you marry me," I asked tentatively. Before I could get an answer she jumped on me and gave me a bear hug. "Of course you idiot," she said grinning at me.

"On to the next question, are you open to adoption,"

"Bruce what are you talking about?"

"You remember the kid from the circus. Richard Grayson."

"Yeah, what about him,"

"I want to adopt him. I don't want him to suffer, and I don't want him to turn out like me."

"Okay, let's do it,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Bruce's POV**

Selina and I both walked into the orphanage. We came to the orphanage that the newspaper said Richard would be. "Hello, my name is Bruce Wayne and I am here to adopt Richard Grayson."

The receptionist replied, "I am sorry Mr. Wayne, but Richard isn't at this orphanage anymore. His social worker said that they were moving him to free up space here."

"Do you know where we can find him," Selina asked.

"No I don't. I recommend going to the CPS building in Gotham; you could then ask his social worker where he currently is."

"Do you know by any chance what his social worker's name is?"

"Um. I think it was Randall. Yeah it was, M. Randall."

"Thank you," I replied with gratitude. We walked back out to the car and got in it. This is going to be a long day.

 **Line Break**

Now we are walking into the CPS building. I walk in to see the receptionist playing on her phone. _Oh this is going to be a pain in the ass; this is the last place I want to be right now._ "Hello is Ms. Randall in yet," I say in my Brucie voice.

She looks up from her phone to see me. "Hhelllo Mr. Wwayne. Yyess she iss inn," she said in an awed voice.

"Can you please take us to her," Selina asked.

"Yes!" she snapped with acid dripping in her voice.

"Thank you," I replied. She got up from behind her desk and got in front of us. "I think she's jealous of you," I said playfully.

"Nobody should be jealous of me, I got the ugliest and least charming man alive right here," she replied, equally as playful.

"That hurts." We finally reach the social worker's office and the receptionist leaves. _I take a deep breath before going into the office. This is the moment of truth; I am going to bring Richard to my house today._ I open the door and we both step into the office. "Hello Ms. Randall," I say as politely as possible.

"If you are here for that stupid gypsy you can't have him. I already told you that you can't have him because of your history."

I refrained from killing her right on the spot for calling Richard a stupid gypsy. "Ms. Randall actually I have changed that. I have married this lady right here, her name is Selina Kyle."

"That isn't true. Why would you ever abandon your single, prince life just to adopt this gypsy," she asked.

"It is true. I love Selina with all my heart and she is the perfect person for me. I am not giving anything up to adopt this child. My life got better when I got engaged her and my life will get even better when I adopt Richard. So please let me adopt him."

"I don't know why you even want this idiot gypsy anyway. He is a thief and a liar. But if you really want him take him, go ahead. You better not come crying back to me when he steals something or misbehaves though."

I gritted my teeth. _I am freaking done with this woman. Almost done Bruce, come on you can do this._ "Thank… thank you Ms. Randall. Can I have the papers I need to adopt Richard?"

"Okay Mr. Wayne one second." She prints a couple of papers from her computer and writes a couple of things on them. "Okay I need you and Ms. Kyle to sign here and then you can go ahead and get Richard."

I sign them. "Ms Randall, where is Richard right now."

"He is at the Gotham Juvenile Detention Center."

"You put a 6 year old in a detention center?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Mr. Wayne he is a juvenile delinquent. He is a gypsy. He is a thief. He needs to be reformed and the only place to do that is the center."

Bruce was shaking with anger. He felt as if he was about to explode. Then Selina whispered into his ear, "Bruce I know you are angry, and frankly so am I. But we need to get Richard out of there and sitting here arguing about it won't do anything about it."

"Okay Ms… Ms. Randall. Thank… thank y… thank you for everything."

"My pleasure Mr. Wayne." We walked out of her office and out of the CPS building. We finally got to the car and I sat down. "I swear I am going to kill that bitch. Batman is going to pay a visit to her tonight."

 **Line Break**

This day is getting exhausting. I am just going to get Richard and get the hell out of here. "I called Alfred eh is here now," Selina said.

"Thanks Selina, I am going to go inside can you wait here for Alfred?"

"Of course Bruce," she replied sweetly. I walked through the double doors of the old building to see the receptionist there. _I've seen too many of those today_. "Hello I am here to adopt Richard Grayson

"One second," she replied while looking at me with shock and awe. _I have gotten too many of those looks today._ She picked up the phone on her desk and dialed a number. About two minutes later a woman appeared from the hallway beside the desk. Hiding behind the woman's leg was Richard Grayson. Richard had a black eye, and he probably had bruises underneath his orange jumpsuit. "Hello Mr. Wayne. My name is McKenna Forbes. I run things around here. This is Richard Grayson. Say hi Richard."

Richard stepped beside McKenna and said hi only to quickly jump behind McKenna's pant leg again. _Oh my god he is so cute. What the hell when did I turn into a twelve year old girl. Whatever he is still cute as hell_. "Hello Richard it's time to go home, we are going to get you out of here." And that was the first time Bruce saw Richard's million dollar smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dick's POV**

I curled up in my cramped, which was in my cramped cell. I had been in this terrible juvenile detention center for a day and it already was bad. I had been beaten up and ambushed with people calling me names. _I hate this place. I hate my CPS worker for putting me here. I hate whoever killed my parents. I just want to get me out of this horrible place… and for somebody to love me like my parents did._

LINE BREAK  
"Grayson get the hell up and get out here. You're getting adopted," a security guard said. _Wait a second, did I hear him right. I am getting adopted, I am actually getting adopted. YES!_ "I don't know why anybody would want the gypsy though. Especially somebody as important as him," I hear him mutter under his breath. _Oh no, what if this person doesn't like me. What if he doesn't like me and I get sent back._ I am broken away from my thoughts when Ms. McKenna came into my cell. "Come on Richard, Mr. Wayne is here to adopt you."

I didn't have any items so I just walked out with Ms. McKenna. We walked out to the front of the center. I saw the man that was adopting me then. He wore a business suit. He had blue eyes and was about 6'2. He was also really muscular. I have seen this person before; I just can't place my finger on where I met him. Ms. McKenna talked to Mr. Wayne for a while but I couldn't really listen to them because I was paralyzed with fear. Then I heard Ms. McKenna tell me to say hi to the man. I quickly step out from behind Ms. McKenna and say hi, only to jump back behind her leg. I hear the man chuckle, and then he kneels down to my height. "Hello Richard it's time to go home, we are going to get you out of here." When I heard him say that, my smile was so big I think I could've blinded someone. "Okay," I squeaked. I came out from behind Ms. McKenna's leg. I walked up towards the man and held my hand out. He accepted it with a smile on his face. We walked out of the awful enter and towards the parking lot in silence. _Well this is really awkward._ "Hey kid. Remember me?"

I snap my head around to see a lady. I remember where I have seen these two now. These were the two that comforted me after the incident. I feel a sense of familiarity wash over me, something that I haven't felt sense that terrible day. I throw myself into her arms, "Thank you! Thank you for everything you have done for me!" I mumble into her shoulder while balling my eyes out.

"No problem kitten." Kitten? Whatever it's fine as a nickname I guess. She picks me up bridal style and carries me to a limousine waiting. I start crying into her shoulder, while the man- I think his name is Bruce Wayne- is watching behind us surprised. We get to the car and the lady pulls me inside. Mr. Wayne gets in, and sits down next to the lady and I. I am still laying in the lady's arms until finally blissful sleep overtakes me.


End file.
